Hateshi Hidoi Issaku
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: The rescue team had managed to bring Sasuke back but soon two guys come for Naru after the council's decision concerning Naru. What will happen to her and who exactly has taken her? Strong fem Naru not very gd with summaries


Ok here is a new story that just came to me tonight, the pairing is for you to decide and i'm having either two guys with Naru or 3 max! anyways i'm sorry for not updating my stories, i had abit of trouble with my friends and that also writer's block but those excuses aren't good enough! anyways on with the story!  


* * *

Naru was sitting on top of the hospital roof looking back on her life and how she was treated by both friends and enemies. She knew that she was hated by Konoha for having Kyuubi sealed inside her by the Yondaime. Her friends still didn't know the truth about her though and she would be damned if they found out anytime soon. She had just gotten comfy against the floor looking up at the sky watching the birds fly about.

"If only Kyuubi wasn't sealed within me…maybe my life would've been better…" Naru thought but she stopped herself there. If she didn't have Kyuubi in her then someone else would've had the terrible fate she had and being her she would never let that happen. Her and Kyuubi actually got on pretty well but they have had their fair share of arguments. To recent events though Sasuke had been safely returned to Konoha though most of the team save for Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru were in critical condition including Sasuke. All Naru could remember from the fight was Sasuke's hated words towards her before Kyuubi had taken over her. She could only hear clashes and shouting before she finally woken up to see both her and Sasuke lying on the ground bleeding.

XXXXX flashback XXXXX

"I hate you Naru! I never even loved you, you're just a murderous pathetic killer demon like everyone says! I even bet you helped kill off my clan!" Sasuke shouted at Naru vemon in his voice all the time when saying this. Naru physically shook out of hurt from her and anger from Kyuubi. Soon red chakra began to bubble round her form as Kyuubi took control.

"**Rest Kit, I'll handle the Uchiha, you deserve to sleep**" Kyuubi told Naru as she slowly closed her eyes letting him have full control. Kyuubi grinned feral like at Sasuke whose eyes widened abit.

"**Let the punishment begin Uchiha, this is the last straw this time, now you will pay for hurting Naru**" Kyuubi growled at Sasuke before he lunged at him.

XXXXX end flashback XXXXX

This was all Naru could remember of the fight, Kyuubi knew all of it but he refused to tell Naru what happened as he knew she would be angry at him. Naru soon had enough of lounging on the roof deciding to go back to her room. None of the nurses or doctors cared if she walked round when she was injured. They were all the same in this village, they all viewed her as Kyuubi. As she walked down the empty corridor she soon came to the room Sasuke was kept in. Deciding to see him just once before she decided to ignore him or something like that. She was greeted with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke staring at her wondering why she was standing there.

"I just thought I'd come see Sasuke one last time," was the only answer Naru offered to them as Kakashi and Sakura wondered what had gone on between the two.

"Naru I never meant those things that I said…they just spilled out I'm sorry!" Sasuke quickly apologised to Naru who didn't say anything for awhile.

"Sasuke you're just like everyone else in this damn village…you don't see me as Naru at all…you see me as a demon like everyone does…" Naru whispered in return before lifting her head showing tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. She just walked out the room then heading back to her own room where she could cry years of pain and heartbreak that had just appeared again.

"**I'm so sorry Kit, I wish I could make it up to you**," Kyuubi spoke softly to Naru who smiled sadly at that comment.

"_Don't worry Kyuubi it's not your fault at all, it's the village being blind that's all_" Naru responded to Kyuubi who smiled sadly back before Naru arrived at her room. She saw flowers, cards and chocolate on the floor and on the table next to her bed. She stared at them in shock before she decided to go see who they were from. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenei, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Genma and a few others had spent these for her wishing her to get well soon. This made Naru smile and feel abit better, she knew she atleast had friends who didn't see her as Kyuubi. With the rate she was healing at she would be out the hospital by tomorrow so she would take the things to her clan's house. She found out just before the chuunin exams about her heritage and who her parents were. She lives in the clan house near where the Hyuuga clan house is but abit more hidden way from it. She just pulled up the cover off her bed and had the urge to fall asleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

XXXXX somewhere else in the hospital XXXXX

Shikamaru was sitting in Chouji's room with Ino checking to see if he really was ok. He didn't doubt Tsunade's medical powers but he was shocked that he nearly lost all of his friends. The most dear to him were Chouji and Naru… They were his first two friends and often helped him when he was being picked on. They were bully victims too so they got along very well but he never knew the depth of Naru's bullying and hatred towards the village than when she returned. He saw the seal on her stomach and all the bullying and hatred from the villagers' eyes made sense and added up in his head that she had Kyuubi sealed inside her but it didn't bother him really at all. Back to reality then he looked at Chouji and smiled before he got up from his chair staring at Ino.

"I'm just going to go check up on Naru, to see if she is ok," Shikamaru told them before he put his hands in his pockets and walked out the room into the empty corridor. He couldn't tell why but whenever he mentions Naru's name or when he sees her or even thinks about her, his heart skips a beat and he can always feel his cheeks go red. But he always thought nothing of it and put it to one side. As he made his way to Naru's room he was thinking of inviting her over for dinner at his family's house. He started wondering what her answer would be but he pushed away the worry he felt and gulped when he arrived at her room. He knocked the door twice before he opened it only to see Naru fast asleep, her golden hair lying all over the pillow, her lips slightly apart and the cover was half way down her body. Shikamaru gulped as he suddenly had dirty thoughts entering his head. He headed towards the bed stroked Naru's cheek with one hand then used both to pull the covers up to her neck. He sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair when she cuddled towards his body nuzzling her head in his lap trying to get comfortable. Heat found its way to Shikamaru's face as he felt where she was nuzzling.

"Troublesome blonde…" Shikamaru sighed as she started muttering in her sleep then. About 30 minutes later Naru had woken up to see Shikamaru smiling down at her. She quickly sat up blushing deep red while stuttering.

"Hi Shikamaru…sorry about that…" Naru got out before he sighed at her smiling still.

"Troublesome blonde do you want to come over to my family's house for dinner one night? They still want to see you," Shikamaru asked her as Naru smiled making his heart skip a beat again.

"I'd love to Shikamaru, how is everyone else?" Naru asked as she was wondering since she didn't really get a chance to visit them.

"Chouji and Neji were brought here in critical condition but are both fine and recovering now, Kiba and Akamaru are both ok but Akamaru has a long recovery ahead of him, Lee is in hospital with his leg still but otherwise everyone is ok and will soon be training again." Shikamaru told her but then a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting times are now over, please leave in the next 5 minutes," the nurse told Shikamaru before exiting the room to tell other people. Shikamaru slightly smiled at Naru before standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naru ok?" Shikamaru asked Naru who nodded in return waving goodbye to him. As soon as Shikamaru left the hospital he headed to his family's house to tell his parents that Naru would be coming round soon.

XXXXX In the Hospital XXXXX

After all the visitors had gone the patients were allowed to walk round and see any other patients in the building if they were in an ok enough condition to. Naru had got up to go see Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee to see for herself the speed of their recovery but she missed the figure of Sasuke heading towards her room. Sasuke saw Naru heading towards the corridor where Neji and Lee were in but didn't say anything or do anything, he just turned round and headed to his room hoping he could get a chance to talk to Naru later.

XXXXX with Naru and Neji XXXXX

Naru knocked on Neji's door but didn't get a reply so she walked in only to find him sleeping soundly. This made Naru smile softly as she walked towards his bed. She left him a note and a card with some chocolate before she exited the room. Unknown to Naru as soon as she closed the door, Neji opened his eyes and smiled at the three items Naru left him, he sat up then and started reading his gifts.

XXXXX with Naru and Lee XXXXX

When Naru knocked and entered Lee's room she saw that Gai sensei and Tsunade was sitting next to his bed. Naru smiled softly as she made her way over the bed, gifts in her hand for him. They both looked up at her then.

"Naru you shouldn't be walking about just yet," Tsunade softly told her but she shook her head.

"I have gifts to give everyone to repay the gifts that were left for me, even if I don't deserve them everyone else does," Naru told Tsunade back softly looking at Lee who was also asleep. "It seems everyone is asleep when I enter the room though," Naru giggled softly to herself smiling.

"Lee is lucky to have a friend like you Naru, he used to be a lonely child as he didn't have any chakra but you showed him and helped him with his goal, I thank you for that, its very youthful," Gai spoke softly for the first time to Naru smiling his usual grin at her.

"For now Naru, go visit Kiba and Chouji then rest please, you deserve it as much as anyone here," Tsunade told her as Naru nodded in reply before she placed the gifts on the side table before exiting the room. As soon as the door softly clicked shut Lee opened his eyes looking at the gifts happily.

"Go on and open them Lee, you can thank Naru another day but for now she needs to heal both physically and mentally," Tsunade told him as she stayed in the direction Naru had left in wondering if she was going to be ok. Naru soon walked into another corridor where Chouji and Kiba were kept. She decided to visit Kiba first as his room was the closest.

XXXXX With Kiba and Naru XXXXX

When Naru entered the room she saw Kiba asleep like Neji and Lee were when she walked in but Akamaru was awake looking at her.

"Hi Akamaru, I hope you feel well enough for a treat, I'm sure you and Kiba will be up and running around in no time," Naru stroked his head as she lay the treat in front of him and put Kiba's gifts on the table next to the bed before leaving. Kiba woke up then and looked through his gifts.

XXXXX with Chouji and Naru XXXXX

Naru entered straight away hoping Chouji would be awake but sadly he wasn't but Naru took a seat anyway. She lay the gifts down on the table next to him but started to speak to Chouji knowing he wouldn't respond.

"Chouji…why did this have to happen? Atleast we got Sasuke back and you're alive and recovering like everyone else…I envy everyone that way…they recover so quickly from death and injuries…I wish I could recover that fast…I really wish I could…anyway I hope you get better Chouji," Naru finished as she got up and walked out into the corridor and down the hall before falling to the ground crying her eyes out again. Chouji opened his eyes a sad look on his face as he stared at the gifts Naru left. His hands made their way over to them as he picked it up and held it close.

XXXXX With Naru and Sasuke XXXXX

Naru was still sitting on the ground crying her eyes out as past memories were making their way to the surface. Sasuke was standing round the corner watching and hearing Naru's crying. He felt guilt fill him as he kept replaying the words he shouted at Naru earlier. He lied when he shouted that at her because he still loved her so much that it hurts him physically to say that to her. Soon he turned round and made is way back to his room silently to make sure Naru didn't notice or hear him. He didn't want her to know that he saw her in her weakest moment.

XXXXX at around midnight XXXXX

Naru woke up suddenly noticing she fell asleep at the end of the corridor but she noticed none of the nurses or doctors were around so she quickly made her way to her room and cuddled under the covers to make herself warm. And she noticed that the whole hospital was quiet but she went to sleep to catch up on much needed warmth and she began dreaming of Shikamaru.

XXXXX with Shikamaru XXXXX

He told his parents about Naru coming over and they agreed straight away making him happy in some way. He was still awake as he stared at the moon thinking of Naru then he soon drifted to sleep dreaming of Naru.

* * *

ok here is the first chappie of H.H.I, if your wondering what the title of the story means it's roughly translated as fate cruel plan but its supposed to be fate's cruel plan but i couldn't find the word for it anyways hope you like it and i'll try update skakanu or ajs soon! If anyone is good at writing missions and fight scenes plz pm me as i need help with the mission in skakanu!

Also some of the pairings up for vote are :

Naru/Shika

Naru/Neji

Naru/Kiba

Naru/Shino

Naru/Saso

Naru/Dei

if you have any others i'll gladly add them for sure, i'd love to hear from you all also if you see any mistakes i'll happily correct it but for now Ja Ne Kisa xXx


End file.
